School of What the heck is going on?
by bubblegumbaby321
Summary: School of Rock is back and with Skate boarding being an official sport now Freddy is spending a lot of time with...someone. Will new feelings cause new drama between them. Will friendship break? and who is Summers new competition?
1. Chapter 1

**Summer** **'s POV**

I got of my bike and inhale the fresh scent of school.

"Hey Summer. How was summer?" Esmae greeted me with a lame joke.

"It was great ready for senior year?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she says"what about you? I mean you're in a band and all"

That's right folks the secret is out about the band. Everyone found out when we all started sophmore year. Principal Mullans is actually okay with it and believe it or not she's one of our biggest sponcers.

"Summer," I hear Freddy's voice behind me.

"Hey Freddy," I say and he kisses my cheek.

That is a nother thing that happened about a few months ago. Freddy and I got together!!!! Finally after so long!!

"Come on I bet you're dying to see Tomika," he says while taking my hand leading me inside.

"Bye Esmae!" she laughs and walk of.

 **Tomika's POV** "What do you mean I'm over reacting. Zack you've been acting weird since you've wlked in here. You're even wearing your guilty face!"

I argue with Zack.

Our arguments have gotten worse now a days 'cause he's acting weird. Gosh if somebody would've told me that after a year your boyfriend gets weird I would've bolted when I could!!

"Tomika you're being stupid I'm fine just back of," he storms away from me.

I let out a frustrated groan and slam my locker.

"Oh my gosh Tomika are you okay?" Summer arrives out of no where with Freddy.

"Oh great you two. Unless you have gummy bears then I don't wanna talk," I say and storm of.

 **Freddy's POV** "What was that?" Summer said.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," I say,"see you in class."

The day ended slowly. Neither Tomika or Zack spoke to each other and Mr. Finn didn't show up today.

I slowly walked to my house, but all of a sudden a tiny figure jumped out of the bushes.

"Tomika!" I yelled.

"I need your help..." I sighed and nodded my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys sorry I'm so late I just got data and we just finished exams so now I can finally update properly...here we go!!_**

 ** _Freddy_**

I invite Tomika inside.

"What's up? Something must be really wrong since you hid in my bushes?" I say sitting down on my bed while she stays standing.

"I...I don't know what's going on with Zack and since your his best friend I was wondering if you knew and if you could possibly tell me. Spill Freddy I know you know," she says.

"Your scary intimidating llook gets better by the second," I say very scared at this moment.

"Thanks. Now spill or-" she walks to my desk and takes a bottle of my hair gel.

"Tomika, put it down," I say getting up from my seat.

"Or I spill your gel all over your floor," she says opening the cap of my gel.

"Tomika I don't know what's going on with Zack, trust me, I've tried to ask he just brushes it of and changes the subject," I say and she puts my gel back on my desk.

"Then you're gonna help me," she says.

"Help you with what exactly?"

"Finding out what Zacks hiding...duhh," she says and I sigh.

"No, I can't do that!"

"You said that you would do anything for your friends and I'm your friend who really needs your help...please" she says and then I see this thing in her eyes and I find myself inable to say no.

"Fine"

Her face brights up and she smiles a million dollar smile at me.

"Thank you Freddy," she says and hugs me.

I feel some sort of warmth going through me when she hugged me. I've never felt it before..its...nice.

After a while she clears her throat pulls away.

"Sorry, I ...gotta go," she walks out of my bedroom door and then she was gone.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 ** _Summer_**

I'm waiting the swings for Freddy. He told me to meet him here.

"Summer," I heard behind me.

"Hey sugar," I joked and he gave me a weird smile.

"I have a problem," he says sitting down on the swing set next to mine.

"Whats up?

He explained to me Tomika's problem and what she asked him to do.

"It makes sense to ask you your his best friend and you can get the answers," I say.

"I feel like I'm betraying him in a way you know," I take his hand in mine.

"I don't know what I could say you got yourself in a mess"

"Zack should just talk to her," he says.

"I'm gonna change the subject. I have good news," I say.

"Yes..." he said suspiciously.

"Since I am head of the school website I have the in take of all the schools latest things. I know them before everyone else and guess what principal Mullins told me," I say.

"Clearly I can't guess cause I don't know," he laughs.

"She's making skateboarding an official sport!"

"What seriously!?" he jumps up and stands infront of me.

"Yes, very seriously," I say.

He picks me up plants a bunch of kisses all over my face and pecks my lips lastly.

"Senior year is starting to finally have a bright side," he says putting me down.

My phone buzzes and I groan.

"My mom wants me home," I say with a little pout.

"Come on pouty I'll walk you home," he takes my hand and we walk in the direction of my house. Wait untill Tomika hears about this, this will definitely lighten her mood.


End file.
